Starting Point
by 4godsake
Summary: How it all started for Ren and Kyoko.


Kyoko was dating Ren for the past two years without anyone knowing.

It all began, when Kyoko found out that Ren was corn and corn was Ren. She couldn't believe her ears when Ren and the president were talking about his past. At first she was angry, as she thought that he was mocking and laughing at her naivety but then felt betrayed as she realized that she had been opening up to him.

She started to avoid him like plague. He was hurt by her behaviour and finally decided to confront her about her attitude. That's when he realized that she found out that he was corn. Ren wanted her to understand his feelings but she refused to and told him straight on his face that she don't want to talk to him anything other than work related.

Ren pleaded for her forgiveness and was literally on his knee. But kyoko thought that he too was same as shou and refused to accept his forgiveness.

It went on for weeks when Ren finally gave up on persuading her.

Kyoko too tried to forget about her feelings for Ren.

After finishing the job for Yappa Kimagure Rock show as Bo, she went backstage to change her costume, that's when she stumbled upon the place where she first met Ren as Bo. As she went further into the place, she saw Ren sitting in the same old place but with a sadder expression instead of a darker expression. Unable take his mood anymore, kyoko decided to talk to him but as Bo.

"Hey, Ren it's been a while since I last saw you, why the sad face?", she asked in hope of getting some response from him.

At the site of Bo, Ren felt relieved and said, "Just when I needed you, you appeared right before me pal".

He showed his genuine smile.

She gestured him to continue.

"You see, I already told you about the girl I am in love with"

Just with those words she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought that he was sad because of her but that was not the case, she felt needles pricking her heart when he told her that.

But unable to see the emotions kyoko was feeling under the costume, Ren continued, "Well, actually she and I were childhood friends but we got separated and then next time we met I hid my identity as her childhood friend and acted as someone else and now she found out about everything and is angry with me, what should I do, I'm not asking her to accept my feelings and I am okay as someone she trusts too but I don't want her to hate me and to avoid me like plague".

When he completed his narration, kyoko connected all the dots and finally her slow brain understood everything. That the girl he loved was only her and no one else.

She felt overwhelmed with his and her feelings, and that it would burst out anytime.

Kyoko slowly removed Bo's head.

Ren was astonished to kyoko, more like he believed that it was an illusion. He rubbed his eyes again and again to confirm that it was her.

"Kyoko, you are Bo", Ren asked.

"Yes", she muttered.

"Can I get mad at you"

"No", she replied.

Kyoko tensed, she did the same thing, he did to her. She was afraid of Ren's hatred.

Seeing her again, Ren felt blissful, he wanted to hug her but instead he hugged himself just like how he always used to control his urges.

But kyoko took it in the wrong meaning, she thought that he was still angry at her, she couldn't stop her feelings for him anymore.

Courage took over her body, nothing came to her mind, just to hug the man over there and confess her love to him. That's what she did. She hugged him and then said, "Tsuruga Ren, I love you".

He didn't know what to do, when she said that. He hugged her back, and pressed his lips into her neck and whispered, "Mogami kyoko, I love you too".

Each and every word he said ringed into her ears like an echo.

Before she could even response, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. But the passionate soon turned into a makeout session. She couldn't follow up as she was inexperienced but when he bite her bottom lips, she knew that he was asking permission for his entry, she soon gave her consent by opening her lips. He wiggled his tongue into her mouth, with his entry, tiny moans escaped her lips and she too responded by imitating him. But as everything ends, their utopia too ended as she lacked oxygen to breathe.

"You really are the emperor of night", she replied as she gasped for the air to breathe.

"Oh, if that's what you want", he smirked.

She blushed when she understood what he meant.

They both were in the peak of happiness. Nothing else mattered to them. That's when Kyoko asked him about his past. But Ren didn't feel the need to hide anything from her. So he told his story from the starting.

Kyoko knew Ren was having a dark past but didn't know that it was so much darker than she thought.

She embraced him and thought that it was only the beginning, only the starting point for both of them. And reminded herself to never hurt this vulnerable man as he loved her more than she could ask for.

THE END


End file.
